Who's Better?
by kyungxingdae
Summary: "Baekhyun-ah, kau datang kemari?" Baekhyun membuka matanya lebar-lebar ketika sadar suara yang terakhir ia dengar bukan berasal dari TV. EXO Baekhyun Chanyeol (BaekYeol/ChanBaek) w slight KaiSoo. Oneshot. PWP. WARNING! NC, SMUT, LIME, GS, AU. F!Baekhyun F!Kyungsoo M!Chanyeol M!Kai


_Annyeong haseyo, readers! Ini ff ter-PWP yang pernah aku bikin, tapi aku kurang puas sama hasilnya jadi maaf ya *bow* Btw aku mau bikin sequel dari SuhoXLay yang kemaren-kemaren udah aku bikin. Tapi berhubung aku lagi sibuk kuliah, jadi nanti aja ya kalau aku udah santai biar dapet ide yang cocok __ Terima kasih sudah mampir! Tinggalin review yaaa _

_n.b. Author lagi ngantuk banget asli ini ga boong. Kalau ada salah-salah kata mohon dimaafkan yaaa _

**Title:**

**Who's Better?**

**Cast:**

**Byun Baekhyun – EXO Baekhyun (GS)**

**Park Chanyeol – EXO Chanyeol**

**Supporting Cast:**

**Do Kyungsoo – EXO D.O (GS)**

**Kim Jongin – EXO Kai**

**Genre: Romance**

**Length: Oneshot**

**Rating: M**

**-BaekYeol-**

**WARNING! NC (No Children), SMUT, LIME, AU (Another Universe), GS (Gender Swith), DIRTY TALK, PWP**

**.**

**.**

.

.

Seorang wanita berambut _light brown_ melangkahkan kakinya pada lorong sebuah apartemen elit di Gangnam. Sebelah tangannya memegang paper bag berisi kue, sedangkan sebelah tangannya lagi memilin-milin rambutnya yang ikal di bagian bawah. Penampilannya imut sekaligus seksi, mirip seperti artis-artis _hallyu_ Korea.

Namanya Byun Baekhyun, biasa disapa Baekkie. Ini tahun pertamanya menginjak masa kuliah, jadi Baekhyun sedang getol-getolnya memakai pakaian cantik dan imut untuk sekedar pergi ke kampus. Tidak terkecuali hari ini. Ia memakai rok pink selutut dengan model _A-line_ dan jumper berwarna biru langit yang terlihat sangat kebesaran di tubuhnya. Ah, jangan lupa _sneakers _putih yang dipakainya seperti memakai sandal. Baekhyun memang sangat imut untuk wanita seusianya.

"Chanyeol-aaah!"

Tanpa basa-basi, wanita itu langsung masuk ke dalam sebuah flat apartemen yang ia hapal betul passwordnya. Satu langkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah… Belum juga terdengar suara Chanyeol—pria pemilik apartemen itu. Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya sebelah. Mungkinkah Chanyeol sedang tidak ada di flat? Tapi ia hapal kebiasaan kekasihnya itu: mengurung diri di flatnya saat tidak ada jadwal kuliah.

Dan ini hari Rabu. Seharusnya Chanyeol tidak ada jadwal kuliah.

"Channie? Sayang, kau dimana?" panggil Baekhyun sekali lagi.

Setelah menaruh kuenya di dapur, wanita itu kemudian berkeliling flat untuk mencari Chanyeol. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Chanyeol memang tidak ada di flatnya.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik aku menonton TV saja." gumam Baekhyun sambil meraih remot TV dan menekannya. "Yak, mengapa susah sekali?"

Lalu, setelah membuka tutup baterai dan melakukan ritual menekan-tombol-sambil-memutar-mutar-baterainya, akhirnya TV tersebut nyala juga. Tapi…

"Ahhh, Kim Jongin! J-jangan terlalu kasar!"

Mata Baekhyun membulat seperti wanita di layar TV. Chanyeol ternyata…

Menonton video porno temannya sendiri!

Oh ayolah, bukannya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak pernah melakukannya—menonton video porno—tapi Baekhyun tidak tahu kalau Chanyeol menyimpan video milik Kim Jongin. Walaupun Jongin itu sahabat Chanyeol—yang sangat mesum—tapi tetap saja.

Setengah hati Baekhyun ingin mematikan televisi yang menayangkan hal nista itu, tapi setengah hati Baekhyun yang lain juga penasaran, sih.

"Aaah, ah, Jongin! Di situ, sayang!"

"Di sini, sayang? Hmm? Kau suka aku menusuknya di sini?"

"Iyaaa-ah, sayang, ah, lagi! Jangan berhenti!"

Baekhyun menenggak ludahnya kasar. Do Kyungsoo ternyata liar juga dalam urusan ranjang.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau datang kemari?"

Baekhyun membuka matanya lebar-lebar ketika sadar suara yang terakhir ia dengar bukan berasal dari TV. Tangannya segera meraih remot TV dan menekan-nekan tombol _power_ dengan cepat.

"Ah, dasar remot sialan! Mengapa—"

"Baekkie sayang, kau—"

"Ah, Kim Jongin! Sedikit lagi, sayang!"

…

Ucapan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terhenti seiring dengan terhentinya langkah kaki Chanyeol dan desahan Kyungsoo yang hampir orgasme.

"A-Aku tadi ingin menonton TV, ta-tapi a-aku—"

"Mengapa tidak langsung kau matikan saja?"

"S-Sepertinya baterai remot TV-mu s-sudah mau habis." Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri dengan menyalahkan remot TV.

Masa iya Baekhyun harus bilang kalau ia penasaran? Bisa-bisa dirinya berakhir sama seperti Kyungsoo.

"Kau serius, hmm?"

Chanyeol—yang terlanjur malu karena sudah ketahuan menonton adegan seks sahabatnya sendiri—malah melangkahkan kaki hingga berada tepat di depan Baekhyun. "C-Chanyeol k-kau—"

"Kau penasaran dengan permainan mereka, hmm?"

Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya kasar. Dan Chanyeol tidak buta untuk tidak melihatnya.

"Dasar nakal."

Tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama, Chanyeol menarik tengkuk Baekhyun dan membawanya ke dalam ciuman panas. Baekhyun yang sempat kaget kini ikut hanyut ke dalam lumatan-lumatan dalam dari lelaki jangkungnya. Bahkan kakinya kini berjinjit untuk memudahkan Chanyeol dalam melumat material lembut miliknya.

"_Shit_, suara mereka sangat mengganggu."

Chanyeol yang tak mau ambil pusing dengan remot TV yang baterainya hampir habis—setidaknya itu kata Baekhyun—langsung mencabut kabel TV beserta DVD _player_-nya. Setelah itu, Chanyeol kembali menghadap Baekhyun dan menyeringai lebar. "Siap mendesah seperti Kyungsoo?"

oOo

"Ah! G-Geli, Channie!"

Kepala Chanyeol bersembunyi di perpotongan leher Baekhyun, sedangkan kepala Baekhyun menengadah menahan nikmat. Chanyeol tidak henti-hentinya mencumbu leher Baekhyun dan memberi beberapa _kissmark_ pada leher wanitanya itu.

"C-Channie, jangan banyak-banyak!"

"Kenapa, sayang?"

"Nanti, ahhh, nanti aku tidak bisa memakai baju pendek." jawab Baekhyun susah payah.

"_That's good. Don't show too much of your skin._" Chanyeol berbisik di telinga Baekhyun sambil mengelus-elus pipinya. "_You're mine, only mine_."

Tubuh Baekhyun seketika meremang mendengar ucapan kekasihnya. Baginya, Chanyeol terlihat paling seksi saat sedang posesif seperti ini.

Tangan Chanyeol bergerak-gerak liar mengelus dada Baekhyun yang masih terbungkus pakaian, sementara Baekhyun yang semakin kepayahan hanya bisa mendesah pasrah.

"Baekkie." Chanyeol tiba-tiba melepas cumbuannya dan membalikkan posisinya dengan Baekhyun. "_Strip for me. Now._"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata. "T-Tapi kan a-aku belum pernah—"

"Ini hukumanmu." bisik Chanyeol tepat di telinganya. "_Strip for me. Now._"

Setelah Chanyeol mengulangi perintahnya, Baekhyun dengan berat hati melepaskan dirinya dari Chanyeol dan berdiri di depannya. Baekhyun tahu jika ia tidak mengikuti perintah kekasihnya itu, hukumannya akan jauh lebih 'aneh-aneh'.

"Ayo Baek, tunggu apa lagi?"

Setelah menyemangati dirinya sendiri, Baekhyun mulai melepas jumpernya secara perlahan. Rambut sepunggungnya terlihat acak-acakan setelah jumper itu terlepas dari tubuhnya. Wajahnya dibuat seseduktif mungkin, seolah mengundang Chanyeol untuk ikut menelanjanginya.

Keadaan Chanyeol saat ini tidak kalah menggoda. Tangan kirinya yang semula diam kini mulai bergerak masuk ke dalam celananya sendiri. Iya, Chanyeol sedang melakukan _self-service_ sambil menonton Baekhyun.

Mata keduanya saling menyiratkan hasrat yang mendalam. Semakin lama Baekhyun menatap iris mata Chanyeol, semakin besar keinginannya untuk menunjukkan rasa cintanya pada Chanyeol. Begitupun Chanyeol.

"Kemarilah, Baek." Chanyeol setengah berbisik sambil menepuk-nepuk pahanya.

Tanpa membuang lebih banyak waktu, Baekhyun yang kini hanya tinggal mengenakan _underwear_-nya saja langsung bangkit menuju pangkuan kekasihnya. Tangannya mengalung indah pada leher Chanyeol, sedangkan kepalanya ia sembunyikan di cerukan leher kekasih jangkungnya itu.

"Baekkie." Chanyeol berbisik tepat di telinga kiri Baekhyun. "Adegan apa saja yang telah kau lihat?"

Pipi Baekhyun memerah seperti udang rebus. "_N-Nothing much._"

"Ceritakan saja." Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun hingga mata mereka kembali bertatapan. "Apa Jongin meniduri Kyungsoo dengan _gentle_?"

"T-Tidak terlalu."

"Lalu bagaimana?"

Baekhyun berusaha meghindari tatapan Chanyeol dengan menundukkan wajahnya, tetapi Chanyeol selalu bisa menahan dagu Baekhyun agar tetap bertatapan dengannya. "Bagaimana, Baekkie?"

"J-Jongin… Jongin agak kasar."

"Lalu Kyungsoo?"

"Yak, mengapa kau bertanya padaku tentang mereka?" Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol karena kekasihnya itu malah membahas Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau ingin seperti Kyungsoo, hmm?" bisik Chanyeol. "Aku bisa menjadi seperti Jongin jika kau mau."

Baekhyun menenggak ludahnya kasar. Chanyeol selama ini selalu 'melakukannya' dengan _gentle_. Membayangkan Chanyeol menjadi kasar tidak pernah sama sekali terlintas di otaknya.

Walaupun Baekhyun jadi penasaran dengan sisi kasar Chanyeol, sih.

"Bagaimana?"

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya. Matanya menatap kosong mata Chanyeol.

"Terserah kau saja mau bagaimana." jawab Baekhyun seraya menunduk. "Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa."

"Baiklah." Chanyeol kemudian memagut bibir Baekhyun yang sudah agak merekah. "_I ain't no holding back._"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja membalik tubuh mereka berdua hingga Chanyeol kembali berada di atasnya. Sementara Baekhyun tidak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Kau tidak akan menyesal, Baekkie. Tenang saja."

oOo

Nyatanya Baekhyun agak menyesal karena telah menjawab 'terserah'. Sekarang, Chanyeol sudah memasuki ronde ke-4.

"Chan-Channie, a-aku—ahh, aku lelah…" ujar Baekhyun setengah teriak pada Chanyeol yang masih semangat menggenjot lubang sempit milik Baekhyun.

"Satu lagi, sayang. Satu lagi."

Tapi itu sama dengan ucapan Chanyeol saat mereka masuk ronde ketiga.

"Aaaah, Channiehhh!" Baekhyun mendesah kencang ketika lagi-lagi ia orgasme.

"_That's right, baby_. _Feel me_." Chanyeol berbisik di telinga Baekhyun sambil tetap menyodok Baekhyun dengan kecepatan konstan.

Baekhyun yang memang lemah dengan _dirty talk_ itu semakin kepayahan menghadapi orgasme yang kesekian kalinya ini.

Namun, bukannya memberi waktu bagi Baekhyun untuk beristirahat, Chanyeol malah membalikkan posisi Baekhyun menjadi posisi _doggy style_. Baekhyun menghela nafas lega ketika Chanyeol mengeluarkan kejantanannya. Tapi…

"Ah! Sakit, Channie! Jangan di situ!"

Iya. Chanyeol malah menusuk lubang yang satunya.

"Ugh… _You're so damn tight, baby_."

Chanyeol masih berusaha untuk memasukkan seluruh kejantanannya ke dalam 'lubang kedua' milik Baekhyun yang belum pernah terjamah itu. Sensasinya sungguh luar biasa bagi Chanyeol. Baekhyun benar-benar menjepitnya di dalam sana. Setelah lima menit berlalu, akhirnya Chanyeol berhasil menanamkan miliknya sepenuhnya di dalam Baekhyun.

"C-Channie, sakit…" Baekhyun berbisik sambil menahan tangisannya yang hampir keluar.

"_Mianhae, _Baekkie." Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun. "Sebentar lagi kau akan merasa nikmat, tenang saja."

Dan benar saja. Setelah lima menit Chanyeol bergerak, Baekhyun benar-benar bisa menikmati permainan Chanyeol. Chanyeol berhasil menyentuh spot terbaik di dalam diri Baekhyun hingga membuat Baekhyun menjerit-jerit.

"Ah! Channie! Jangan berhenti, sayang! Ahhh terus!" Baekhyun berteriak-teriak sementara tangannya menggapai-gapai seprai tempat tidur Chanyeol yang sudah sangat acak-acakan.

"_You're so tight,_ Baekkie. Ugh…" Chanyeol menggeram dalam sambil memejamkan matanya menahan nikmat.

Chanyeol memegang pinggang Baekhyun dan menahannya untuk mempermudah pergerakannya. Rambut abu-abunya basah oleh keringat yang sudah menumpuk sejak tadi siang.

"Channie! Ak-Aku— Aku mau, ahhh, keluar!"

"_Come with me, baby. Come on_." Chanyeol menggeram di telinga Baekhyun.

"Aaaaahhhh, Channie-hhh!"

Lalu, setelah lima kali tusukan dalam, akhirnya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol orgasme dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Chanyeol memperlambat pergerakannya sebelum melepaskan diri dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang sudah kehabisan tenaga langsung jatuh tengkurap di atas ranjang. Setelah itu, Chanyeol menjatuhkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun dan mengelus rambut panjang kekasih cantiknya itu.

"Channie, aku lelah." Baekhyun berbicara dengan suara yang hampir habis.

"Kulihat kau menikmatinya." Chanyeol berkata sambil menyampirkan beberapa helai rambut Baekhyun ke belakang telinganya.

"Tapi tetap saja, tadi itu melelahkan sekali." Baekhyun berkata seraya menyembunyikan kepalanya di cerukan leher Chanyeol. "Lihat saja, matahari sudah akan terbenam."

"_Omona_."

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah jendela dan mendapati dirinya terkejut. Jadi ia mengurung diri di kamar bersama Baekhyun selama lima jam?

Pantas saja Baekhyun kelelahan.

"Maafkan aku, aku lupa diri." Chanyeol mengecup kepala Baekhyun sebagai permohonan maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku suka ketika kau lupa diri." Baekhyun berkata sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Jadi kau suka aku yang seperti ini, hmm?"

"Jadilah dirimu saja, aku suka bagaimanapun dirimu." Baekhyun menarik garis-garis khayal di dada Chanyeol menggunakan jari telunjuknya. "Termasuk jika kau ingin agak kasar seperti tadi."

"_You make me love you even more, chagi._" Chanyeol kembali mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun berkali-kali, sementara Baekhyun tersenyum menikmati perlakuan lembut Chanyeol yang seperti ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau lebih suka permainanku atau Jongin?"

"Yak, Park Chanyeol!"

-END-


End file.
